Merlin: How we became friends
by merlinxoxo1
Summary: This is what I think Merlin's life would have been when he was younger, he tries to avoid James and his gang but they are pretty hard to miss. When Will comes along all the bullies try to make friends with him Merlin just stays in the background but what happens if will doesn't want to be there friend?
1. Chapter 1- facing the outside

_**This is just what I think Merlin's life would have been like in Ealdor so here is chapter one...**_

Chapter 1

"Merlin get up, NOW" called Hunith Merlin's mother, "you have had enough sleep for today" Merlin groaned and he started to get out of bed, he didn't want to go out or face the 'cool kids' (bullies that always picked on him). Why did he have to be so different from everyone else, he could do things without meaning to. "I must be cursed..." Merlin mumbled under his breath. But sometimes even magic had some good points, Merlin was fifteen now and could move objects without even trying. Because of magic, he could kind of face up to the bullies without them even knowing it was him.

Merlin said goodbye to his mum and headed for the forest where hopefully he could try to avoid James, Cole and Fred. He sat down on a log and closed his eyes daydreaming, he mother made him go outside but she didn't say he had to do anything did she? So this was how Merlin spent most afternoons, although he did make sure it was in different places of the forest so that James and his gang wouldn't find him.

He jumped suddenly as he heard the leaves rustling in front of him; he stayed still starring at the place they had moved. "Hello is anyone there" Merlin whispered he laughed as he heard a faint meow and a small kitten jumped out from behind the leaves. The kitten looked around and didn't seem to notice Merlin sat on a log behind the huge oak tree. Merlin guessed that this cat was wild, so he didn't have the stupidity to go straight up to it. He wanted to play with the kitten because it was his only company and he didn't want to be alone.

He had an idea, Merlin's eyes flashed gold as a leaf not so far away from the kitten started to move. At first the kitten was startled and ran behind a bush, but as the leaf continued to move the kitten was brave enough to leap out and grab it. Merlin watched as it rolled around chewing the leaf as though it was alive. Merlin smiled as he made the leaf move again for the kitten to run after it, after about a few minutes the kitten stopped instantly and starred straight behind Merlin.

Merlin stopped moving and leaf and turned round to see what the kitten had been so scared of. Unfortunately it was not the kitten who was scared anymore it was Merlin for James was coming right his way. He looked towards where the kitten had been, it was gone, what did he expect it to be there protecting him. No Merlin don't be stupid, now it had gone Merlin felt alone and had no one watching his back, even if it was just a kitten. Typical he thought this is just great.

_**So what do you think? I have always wondered what Merlin's life was like in Ealdor. On the next chapter I was thinking Will could come in, if you want me to continue this fanfic please review :D**_

_**Reply to teacupcococake: Mabye, it depends on how far I get. **_


	2. Chapter 2 - just my luck

Chapter 2

"Hey guys, will you look what's lurking around in the bushes, I think it's a flee bitten rodent!" sneered James. "You got that right," laughed Fred "this one has definitely got flees." Merlin looked up "will you all just leave me alone" he said quietly not wanting them to take the mick out of him for trying to stick up to them. But it was no use they would just do it for him being quiet, wait a go Merlin. "What was that?" asked Cole, "that" James replied "is the sweet sound of squeak, squeak" with that they all burst out laughing.

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood up to leave, but he knew it wasn't going to be that easy with James, Fred and Cole there. "Where you going?" James asked, Merlin shrugged "ok then if you aren't doing anything why don't you hang out with us we have got some ideas of what we could do." Merlin wished his life to be over why did this have to happen now and to him? He could just imagine what they had meant by they had some ideas, he cringed at the last time James had said that and what had happened.

"Come on guys grab him," Merlin felt two strong hands grab both of his arms. Maybe he could have pushed one of them off him but not both (Fred and Cole). "No point in trying to get out" snarled Fred, "our hands our tight see" He forced his grip to go even tighter Merlin cried out. Fred loosened his hand and Cole said "there now you know what will happen if you struggle." And off they set, Merlin couldn't do anything to stop them (or could he?) as they dragged him to the composed bin. "Right, Merlin" James laughed "are you ready to go in?"

_**Finally got this done, a bit violent but I just could imagine Fred and Cole each grabbing one arm and dragging Merlin along. I am not sure whether to put Will in chapter 3 or to leave it a bit longer, what do you think? Please Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin struggled and pulled away, each time Fred hardening his grip even more. "Get off me!" James ingnored merlin's pleading and was just about to throw him in when something unusual happened. merlin and James swapped places, and because James had dark hair you couldn't tell the difference. Merlin was about to run for it when he had a great idea. "throw him in" he said trying to sound like James. Cole and Fred weren't that clever and didn't even bother looking at the person who had just given an order. Before James could tell them that it wasn't Merlin, they had thrown him in the compost.

James came out and his face looked so red Merlin couldn't tell the difference between a tomato and James. "What did you do?" he snarled at Merlin, "I know you did something, so what did you do?" Merlin looked at him innocently and replied "I did nothing James know if you don't mind, I am going back to my home." Merlin walked until he got to a house and James couldn't see him, and sprinted all the way home, where his mother greeted him at the door.

"five hours! That's a record Merlin!" Merlin looked at his mum but didn't comment. "Oh no, that's a bad sign, What's happened?" Merlin groaned he never told his mum what went on with James and his gang because he didn't want to be a snitch, but this had been going on long enough and now he couldn't deal with it anymore. "Well do you know James," ok he was doing it now carry on Merlin urged himself. "Well there always picking on me and today the tried to shove me in the compost." Merlin's mum looked stern, "What do you mean they _tried_?"

Merlin hadn't thought of this, "well one minute I was above the compost, then the next James was." Merlin continued despite his mother's face. "And well he got his head shove in, Mum I couldn't help it!" Hunith didn't know what to say, wait no she knew exactly what to say "Merlin , you know you aren't supposed to use you magic! It's dangerous and you came here to fit in!" Here we go thought Merlin, "I didn't mean to! It just kind of happened that's all." Hunith looked at her son "look I'm only saying this because I care about you. If anyone finds out you wont be able to stay in Ealdor anymore."

_**So what do you think? I didn't put Will inyet because quite a few people said leave it till later. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin sighed as he lay on the floor in his 'bed' that night. He knew he mother was right and was only doing what she thought was best for him, but even though he couldn't help but feel hurt that his mother wouldn't trust anyone to keep his secret. "Well I suppose I wouldn't trust James and his gang" he mumbled to himself, "the others just ignore me, I'm sure if I wasn't Hunith's son people would comment." Everyone was friends with Hunith even people who barely even knew her could tell that she was an honest kind women.

Why couldn't people say that about me thought Merlin, I bet all they think about me as a weird kid and someone who is best off not even living here! Maybe I would be better off going to Camelot. Another side of Merlin's head answered this 'no, I couldn't leave my mother to do the crops all by herself I have to be by her side and protect her, somehow...'

"Merlin, are you still awake?" asked his mother, "yep..." replied Merlin. Hunith made her way towards Merlin and sat next to him. "Is everything alright Merlin? It's just recently you have been using your magic much more than you ever used to." Merlin didn't know how to respond to this "err I don't mean to use my magic, you and I both know it only happens without me being able to control it when I feel angry, threatened or scared." Merlin's mother tilted her head "so does that mean you feel angry, scared or threatened now?"

Merlin nodded silently "probably..." he mumbled, "well it seems to me that ever since James has come they have always been bothering you and –"she said before Merlin could cut in. "he is always the one there when you use your powers without meaning to! I have a right mind to tell his parents that he has been bullying you!" Merlin groaned "mum please don't, you will only make things worse! I can look out for myself; you and I both know that."

Hunith looked up at her son before replying "yes but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you." With that she gave him a hug before departing out of the room. She couldn't help but think that Merlin needed some sort of friend that could stop him from feeling so alone all the time.

_**So what do you think? This is the forth chapter and I hope you guys like it! (sorry the chapters are so short) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin yawned as he awoke and sleepily pulled himself up. "MERLIN!" Hunith came into his room "oh you're up..." Merlin forced a smile "indeed I am" he huffed. "No need to be so grumpy Merlin, it's your 16th birthday tomorrow need I remind you." Merlin had almost forgot "oh yeah, that." Hunith looked at her son in disbelieve "Merlin, considering you are turning sixteen tomorrow you probably know that is the age were people have to start helping around in the village, you know doing jobs preparing the harvest..."

Merlin shrugged "so..." She sighed "So I think you should start today, so you know what you're up against." Merlin groaned "Fine, but when do we start?" Merlin was hopping she wouldn't say now. "Well I was thinking we could start now" Hunith replied happily. He muttered something in his head before putting a fake smile on "ok then let's go." When his mother was out of ear shot he whispered "to get it over with that is."

Hunith and Merlin walked out of the door and onto the field well more like Hunith strolled ahead and Merlin trudged behind. He didn't quite understand how his mother enjoyed work so much, to him it was a waste of time to something he could do with a click of his fingers. He was planning to relax a bit then catch up with the others by using magic, his mum would never know.

"Hunith" an old man greeted her, "oh and who's this you have here?" The man questioned looked towards Merlin. "Oh this is Merlin, my son" Hunith smiled "Merlin this is Phillip." Merlin looked up nervously not quite sure what to say "pleasure to meet you phil...lip" Phillip looked at Merlin before replying "whatever is the matter with you boy, my name is Phillip like your mother politely said" Hunith blushed at this. Phillip continued his 'rant' "it is not Phil then lip its Phillip!"

Merlin stared at the man in utter shock before Hunith spoke for him, "ok I think he gets the picture." Hunith partly smiled "ok I will leave you to it then," Merlin turned to his mum "what why aren't you staying?" "because Melin, Phillip kindly gave me the day off so he could teach you something more well man like jobs." His mother said awkwardly, merlin did not want to look like a wimp in front of Phillip so he didn't beg for his mum to stay like he would have done any other time like this.

His mum gave him a kiss before leaving towards the village, Merlin went red when he realised Phillip was looking. "Right then boy let's get to work said Phillip leading him two some people who were about the same age or older than him. Phillip seemed to see that Merlin was looking to see who was there, "you are not the only one that is new here. I would like to introduce you to Will who has also only just started."

Merlin looked at Will he had dark hair and Merlin guessed that he was probably the same age as him. He wore normal clothes apart and fit in with everyone else, Merlin thought that he did to but obviously not with the way people look and treat him. "Hi... Merlin is it" Merlin smiled slightly "yeah." When Phillip left to go to the other side of the field where the older people were working he could hear James starting a conversation obviously wanting to get in with the new kid.

Merlin huffed as he began to remove the hay bales that Phillip decided they could move up, so there would be room for more harvest. "Hey Will, how are you?" James said leaning back on the hay bale, "I'm fine thanks" Will replied awkwardly. Merlin had to go closer to them so he could get the bale James was sitting on, why does it have to be me Merlin screamed in his head. "Err James please could you move so I can get the hay bale?"

James laughed "What if I don't want to?" Merlin sighed as he walked off he heard James saying to the rest of his gang and Will that they should say away from him. Merlin looked back but if you looked closely you could see that his eyes flashed gold for a second then went to nomal. As if by magic the hay bale fell to the floor leaving James under it. "mmph get it of me!" Will slowly started walking away and went to Merlin "hey is is ok if I hang out with you it just... there idiots," he whispered not wating them to hear. "Tell me about it" Merlin replied sourly, this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

_**The end**_


End file.
